Mientras dormías
by LadyCris
Summary: Emma no puede dormir y decide bajar a por un vaso de agua pero al volver a su habitación, unos ruidos llaman su atención. Es Regina, enfrentándose a sus pesadillas, ¿podrá Emma sacarla de ellas? ¿se sorprenderá al conocer sus miedos? / SwanQueen. Empezó como One-Shot pero estoy planteándome seguir con más capítulos.


¡Muy buenas! Os traigo por aquí mi primer fic SwanQueen, que es a su vez mi primer fic de OUAT. Llevo shipeando a Emma y a Regina más de lo que puedo recordar, así que ya era hora de escribir algo sobre ellas.

Como siempre, nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de ABC.

Dicho esto, ¡a leer y disfrutar!

* * *

Desde que era pequeña, Emma había estado acostumbrada a vivir en entornos reducidos, desde orfanatos con varias camas en una habitación pequeña hasta familias de acogida que prácticamente la encerraban en cuatro metros cuadrados. Incluso siendo adulta, había mantenido esa costumbre inconscientemente. Siempre elegía vivir en apartamentos no muy espaciosos, en los que se sintiese protegida, resguardada de todo aquello que el mundo la ocultaba.

Esa casa era justo lo contrario. La mansión más grande de Storybrooke, espaciosa, con varias plantas y amplias habitaciones, llenas de rincones con oscuros secretos y huecos vacíos en los que notabas como el frío te erizaba la piel.

Pero no podía quejarse. Regina había sido muy amable ofreciéndole dormir en su casa mientras sus padres hacían reformas para la nueva habitación del pequeño Neal en su apartamento.

Aún así, Emma llevaba horas dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Tras un rato mirando al techo, decidió ir a por un vaso de agua. Se levantó de la cama y se puso una chaqueta de punto que le había dejado Regina. Aquella misma mañana había salido de con tanta prisa que solo había cogido una ropa de cambio y un pijama corto y en la casa hacía demasiado frío como para andar en shorts. Le había pedido a Regina una sudadera pero al parecer ese tipo de ropa no formaba parte del vestuario de la alcaldesa así que se conformó con la chaqueta.

Bajó despacio las escaleras para evitar despertar al resto de la casa y se sirvió un vaso de agua en la cocina.

Volvió a subir las escaleras con el mismo cuidado pero esta vez antes de entrar a su cuarto oyó unos susurros procedentes de una de las otras dos habitaciones. Preocupada porque pudiera ser Henry, se asomó al cuarto de su hijo encontrándole plácidamente dormido con una tenue sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta cuidadosamente y se dirigió a la habitación de invitados, dispuesta a intentar dormir un poco cuando volvió a oír los mismos ruidos.

Sabía de donde venían. De hecho, intuía desde un principio que no era Henry pero hubiera preferido así fuera. Siguió el sonido de los susurros y llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Regina. Se quedó plantada ahí, sin saber que hacer, insegura de si debía entrar o no. Se disponía a irse cuando volvió a oirlo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera pasando, Regina no estaba bien. Abrió la puerta con sigilo y se acercó a la cama. Regina se revolvía en sueños, con una expresión de terror en el rostro mientras susurraba palabras que Emma no lograba oír.

\- Padre... madre... Daniel... Henry...- murmuró la morena más alto esta vez, mientras agitaba ligeramente los brazos, espantando fantasmas que solo existían en sus sueños - Emma...

La rubia se sobresaltó al oír su nombre dando tal brinco que casi se tropieza con la mesilla de noche que había a los pies de la cama. Recuperó la compostura en seguida y se acercó de nuevo a la cama, decidida a sacar a Regina de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo.

\- Regina - susurró inclinándose con cuidado sobre la cama - Regina, despierta, sólo es un sueño.

La morena no daba señales de oírla, si no que al contrario, parecía cada vez más confundida y aterrada por lo que fuera que estaba soñando. Los mismos nombres salían de sus labios una y otra vez. Emma se reclinó un poco más y la tomó de los hombros para agitarla ligeramente. Cuando sus manos tocaron su piel, sintió un escalofrío, Regina estaba helada y sin embargo, unas gotas de sudor descendían por su frente. Cada vez más preocupada, agitó de nuevo el inerte cuerpo de la morena entre sus brazos.

Regina abrió los ojos de golpe.

\- ¿Emma? - preguntó confusa con voz ronca. Estaba temblando - ¿Qué...?

\- Estabas teniendo una pesadilla - explicó ella, como tratando de excusarse. De pronto todo parecía de lo más absurdo. Las manos de Emma sobre los desnudos hombros de Regina, tan solo cubiertos por unos finos tirantes de color negro. La mirada confundida de Regina al encontrarse con Emma prácticamente metida en su cama con cara de preocupación. Y el hecho de que tan solo hacía unos instantes, Regina pronunciaba su nombre en sueños - Lo... lo siento.

\- No... ¿por qué lo ibas a sentir? - preguntó extrañada observando a la mujer que estaba a solo unos centímetros de ella - Me has sacado de un infierno de pesadilla - repuso al tiempo que se tapaba discretamente con la sábana, no lo suficientemente rápido como para que Emma no se percatase del movimiento - Gracias, Emma - agradeció con una sincera sonrisa. A pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, Emma pudo ver cómo estaban de encendidas las mejillas de Regina.

\- De nada - respondió ella, apartándose de la cama cuando cayó en la cuenta de que ahora que había despertado dejaba de tener sentido estar tan cerca de Regina - Yo... ya me iba.

Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir pero una duda resonaba en su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué estabas soñando? - preguntó. Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca se dio cuenta de la intromisión de intimidad que suponía esa pregunta.

Regina, que observaba aún confusa la figura de la mujer rubia en el marco de su puerta, decidió ser sincera.

\- Demonios de mi pasado amenazando con hacer daño a las personas que quiero, a las que significan algo para mí - confesó con un tono neutral dando por zanjada la conversación. Dicho esto se giró dándole la espalda a Emma, que se había quedado de piedra apoyada en la pared del pasillo, justo en frente de la cabecera de la cama pero fuera de la habitación, de manera que con la puerta abierta sus cuerpos quedaban en línea recta.

Se quedó así unos minutos, analizando la respuesta y mirando a la mujer tendida en la cama, a sabiendas de que la morena seguía despierta y sabía que no se había marchado. Al cabo de un rato Regina se giró de nuevo, de modo que volvían a estar frente a frente. Emma se sobresaltó, repentinamente avergonzada, pero no se movió, en lugar de eso sonrió y Regina le devolvió el gesto. Fue algo tan natural como respirar. Se quedaron mirándose largo y tendido, absorbidas por los ojos de la otra y sin decir ni una palabra. Emma se dejó caer y se quedó sentada en suelo, con las piernas semiflexionadas y la espalda apoyada en la pared, sin poder apartar la vista de los hechizantes ojos negros de Regina, quién, por su parte, estaba perdida en la mirada esmeralda de Emma, que la transmitía una paz casi sobrenatural. Sostuvieron las miradas hasta que ambas se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

* * *

¡Esto es todo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.

Me encanta conocer vuestras opiniones así que por favor, sentíos libres para dejar las reviews que queráis, siempre son bienvenidas. Además, tengo alguna idea más para fics SwanQueen así que si tiene buen recibimiento me animo a escribir alguno más.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!


End file.
